Relinquishing Control
by TextBookDreams
Summary: HichiIchi oneshot. Sequel to Exersising Control but can be read on its own. Ichigo has finally had enough, and makes a deal that Hichigo can’t refuse.


Sequel to 'Exercising Control', but can be read on its own. Ichigo has finally had enough, and makes a deal that Hichigo can't refuse. 

This story explains more of what the characters are feeling than Exercising Control did. Not sure if the people who liked the prequel will enjoy this. 

HichIchi oneshot. 

* * *

�

Hichigo didn't have dreams… but he was sure that if he could, his king would have haunted them. He found himself longing for the sort of sex he'd been granted last time – sex with the same roughness and animalistic nature, but with a sweeter ending, and even a climax. 

But Ichigo was ignoring him. Ignoring his threats. The night after his king's last appearance, Hichigo had started whispering dark things to him, speaking of decapitating the red head's friends and making him drink their blood. But Ichigo hadn't responded. Hadn't come to his sideways world. 

And Hichigo hadn't stayed true to his word. His threats hadn't been carried out. Truth be told, he was becoming quite fond of his almost schizophrenic king. Schizophrenic because of the way he could be a beacon of light and hope for his friends by day, and a violent, lust-filled monster by night. Hichigo had never been able to tell if his king was really enjoying what he did to him. The Hollow knew that he was a way for Ichigo to release his pent up anger, and he accepted the part willingly. But he often wondered if his king was still only exercising control over him. 

Shaking his head, Hichigo scowled at himself. Thinking about it wasn't getting his king here. It had been nearly a week since Ichigo had last come, and though Hichigo hadn't yet tried to take control of his body, the Hollow's patience was wearing thin. He was bored. He was lonely. He was sexually frustrated. And the only person who could cure all three was determinedly ignoring him. 

"Oi moron!" Hichigo called out to his king. "I'm fucking bored here! If you leave me one more day, I swear I'll take over your pathetic body and…" Hichigo faltered. He was out of threats. He was quite sure he'd explained every single way possible to kill Ichigo's friends over the past week… none of them had made his king pay attention to him. 

* * *

�

Ichigo took a long look at himself in his mirror. Looked over the deep dark bags under his eyes, and his almost sickly pale skin. He hadn't been able to sleep properly for almost a week now because of his Hollow's constant tormenting and threats. But he'd be damned if he was going to visit that monster again. He was tired of letting Hichigo get the better of him. He was tired of the sick feeling in his stomach the whole next day every time he threw caution to the wind and fucked that heartless bastard. It felt so good at the time… but the repercussions were more than he could bear, being around his friends and thinking… wondering if they knew… if they could tell from how he acted… what he did in his spare time…

Ichigo shuddered, turning away from his mirror. In the few short hours of sleep he'd managed to get between his Hollow's taunting, he annoyingly dreamt of the Hollow. Sweating and shaking beneath him, writhing in pleasure, screaming that he was Ichigo's – at which point the red head always woke up with a jolt, the words 'I'm yours' reverberating in his mind in Hichigo's echoic voice. 

He was quite sure he was going crazy. 

"What the hell's it gonna take!" Ichigo jolted slightly, looking up at the translucent figure of his Hollow. Hichigo had only done this twice during the week – the red head supposed it took a lot of energy. "Why are you ignoring me! Do you want me to kill your friends?" Ichigo just turned away from him, walking out of his bedroom door. "Oi!" Hichigo followed, snarling. "We had a deal!" Somewhere in the back of Ichigo's mind, he thought it was funny that his Hollow had gone from whispering threats in the night, which had actually scared him, to following him around and subliminally asking why he wasn't getting any sex. 

And then Ichigo felt a cold shiver run through him at the memory of how many times he'd screwed his Hollow, feeling sick with himself. 

His family were thankfully absent from the route Ichigo chose to take out of the house – he wasn't sure if they would be able to see this ghostly form Hichigo seemed to be able to conjure up. "Don't you walk away from me!" Hichigo called from behind him. The red head rolled his eyes, carrying on out into the street. His logic was that walking _should _tire his Hollow out even more and get rid of him quicker. "Ichigo!" Ichigo nearly stopped at the desperate tone of his Hollow's voice. Nearly. 

After walking two more blocks in silence, Ichigo wondered if his Hollow was even still following him. He didn't want to turn just in case he was, but not knowing was really annoying. "When are we going back?" the red head sighed. 

"You just keep coming up with new ways to annoy me don't you." 

"So you do talk." Hichigo muttered, a hint of triumph in his voice. "This world doesn't belong to you. You can't tell me to shut up or boss me around out here." Ichigo could almost feel him smirking at his back. "You should have come into my world. At least there you could be as _rough _as you want with me." Ichigo shivered. He chose not to answer, and just continued walking. "You've been missing it too. I know you have. The feeling of thrusting in to me…" Ichigo was about two seconds away from jumping into his sideways world and either throttling Hichigo or ripping his clothes off. Or maybe both. Ichigo shook his head. No more slip ups. He didn't want to feel so dirty and wrong ever again. "And I love feeling you inside me." Ichigo whirled around, eyes narrowed to slits in a deadly glare. 

"YOU'LL HAVE MY FIST INSIDE YOUR HEAD IN A MINUTE!" Hichigo faltered, blinking in surprise. He then smirked – he'd found his new weapon. 

"I bet that's not all you want to put inside me." Within milliseconds, Ichigo's hand was around his Hollow's throat, pushing him back up against a wall, barely noticing that he could physically touch Hichigo's ghostly form. 

"Shut up." He hissed. Hichigo just smirked even more. 

"Careful, Ichigo. People will think you're crazy, talking to a wall." It was true – an old lady across the street from them was giving him the oddest look ever. "And out here, you can't order me around." 

"I can still choke you to death." Ichigo snapped. 

"That what you really want?" the Hollow asked, pale hand lightly trailing down the other boy's body. 

"You're not even pretending any more are you?" Ichigo snapped. "You never had any intention of possessing me! You just wanted a quick fuck!"

"I wanted a long fuck actually." Hichigo corrected. 

"Do you know how totally wrong and horrible what we've been doing is!" Hichigo raised a brow. 

"I don't care. And if your moaning was anything to go by, you didn't care either." 

"I hate you." Ichigo muttered, releasing his grip on the Hollow's neck and running away. Hichigo frowned in confusion, chasing after his king. 

"Oi don't run, I don't have much energy left!" Hichigo called. But his king didn't listen. Ichigo was torn between what he knew was right, and what his body was aching for. All the things he'd never allowed himself to think. Like how much he enjoyed the feeling of being rough and violent with Hichigo. The small gasps of pain the his Hollow tried in vain to bite back… the gasps of pain that turned to pleasure. 

* * *

�

Ichigo groaned, turning over in bed. 

"You know you enjoy it. The feeling you get from being as rough as you want with me…" Hichigo had given up on chasing him on foot half way back to the red head's house. After that, he'd been silent until nightfall – when his venomous whispers had started again. But these were different, and in some ways infinitely worse. Hichigo was no longer talking about the ways in which he'd like to torture and kill his king's friends. Now he was talking dirty to Ichigo, reminding him of all the times he'd fucked him, all the times he'd pounded him into the ground, leaving him weak and shivering with pleasure. "How many times have you come inside me? How many times have you found that bittersweet release?"

Ichigo refused to let his Hollow get to him, but his resolve was slowly crumbling with every sentence, running through his mind and setting his body on fire. But one sentence finished him off. "And I remember what you like me saying. I'm yours, Ichigo. I'm _yours._" A shiver ran through Ichigo and his resolve completely shattered. Within milliseconds, he found himself in his sideways world, hands wrapped around his Hollow's neck, pushing him to the floor. Hichigo seemed completely shocked and startled, falling to the floor with ease. He looked up at his king as the red head's eyes ran over him. 

"No fight today?" he asked, just as he had last time. "There's always a fight, isn't there?" Ichigo didn't move, eyes locked with his Hollow's. Something about those eyes unnerved Hichigo. The confused hunger, the primal lust, the hint of insanity. Ichigo was completely unwired. Right now he could seriously kill him. Hichigo tried to smirk at him, but the expression died on his lips and he found himself struggling to remove Ichigo's hands from his throat. Ichigo kept one hand on the Hollow's throat and reached behind him, drawing his sword. Hichigo froze – he couldn't even defend himself like this, with his king hovering over and blocking all movement. "What are you playing at!" Hichigo snapped, panic evident in his voice. Ichigo said nothing, bringing the blade of his sword down to rest on Hichigo's cheek, dangerously close to his eye. 

"I could kill you right now." Ichigo muttered in a deadly whisper. "I could be rid of you forever." His Hollow's eyes widened. "But then I couldn't protect my friends. The people who are actually important to me." Ichigo pressed the blade down a little, a sliver of blood dripping down his Hollow's cheek. "So this is the last deal I make with you. This is the last time I come here." Ichigo withdrew his sword and hand, standing up. Hichigo scrambled up as well, wiping the blood off his cheek. "Tonight. This night is yours." 

"What?" Hichigo frowned. His king gestured towards himself. 

"Do whatever you want to me. And I'll do whatever you want me to. But after today, I don't want anymore threats. I don't want to be kept awake at night listening to your fucked up voice. I don't want to keep coming here and feeling like shit for it afterwards." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "So tonight is yours but I swear, if you carry on after tonight I'll kill you. And if I can't kill you, I swear to god I'll kill myself and end this whole messed up existence we have." Hichigo's eyes widened. His king was serious… he meant every word… 

"You…"

"What?" Ichigo snapped. "Now that you've got me you don't know what to do?" he scowled. "Hurry up! Get it over with!" Hichigo was still at a loss. Getting annoyed with being stared at as if he were crazy, Ichigo grabbed his Hollow roughly and kissed him hard. Hichigo gasped, and the red head slipped his tongue inside to duel with his Hollow's own. With a moan, Hichigo finally came to his senses, wrapping his arms around his king and deepening their kiss. 

"Anything I want?" he asked, pulling away. Ichigo just nodded. The familiar smirk settled on Hichigo's lips as he undid the knot in Ichigo's shinigami robe, sliding his hands inside. He lavished being able to touch his king like this without running the risk of being killed, though he could tell by the way Ichigo was tensing, the red head was severely wishing he could punish him. 

As Hichigo's hands trailed up his king's body, he bit down hard into Ichigo's neck. The red head yelped, cursing and pushing the Hollow away. He grabbed his neck and scowled as it started bleeding. "For all the times you've done it to me." Hichigo said, pulling his robe down to reveal several bite marks on his shoulders and neck. Ichigo snarled, flashing out of sight and appearing behind his Hollow. Hichigo was used to this movement, and let his king knock him to the floor. A moment later the red head was straddling him, teeth bared. 

"That hurt, bastard." He muttered, plunging said teeth into Hichigo's neck with all the force he could muster. The Hollow let out a cry that was somewhere between pain and masochistic pleasure, hands scraping at his king's back. Suddenly he felt a hand around his erection, and gasped at the foreign feeling. Ichigo had never _ever _done anything like this before. He'd only ever once touched him there, and that was with his mouth just to make him come. But this touch was different – teasing, almost excruciatingly slow as it glided up and down his shaft. 

"Faster…" he whined, but Ichigo just bit down on him harder. Wincing, Hichigo's eyes narrowed. "You said anything I wanted!" Ichigo stopped just long enough to undo his Hollow's inverted robe before his hand was on him again, stroking slightly faster, thumb rubbing over the sensitive tip of the now exposed member. Hichigo moaned, a shiver running through him. Ichigo bit down even harder into his Hollow's neck as he quickened his pace on the other's erection, making him squirm. The pleasure was amazing, but Ichigo's teeth were starting to make his mind scream in pain. He tugged his king away by his hair, earning a low growl from him. Ichigo jerked out of his grip and pressed his lips to his Hollow's in a quick kiss before leaving him altogether, sitting up and shrugging off his shinigami robe. He moved to force Hichigo to turn on his stomach when the Hollow snarled, batting him away. 

"Not this time." He muttered, pushing Ichigo backwards so that he fell with his back to the floor with a loud thud. Before the red head could react, Hichigo was on top of him, mouth closing over his erection. Ichigo hissed, head snapping backwards as his Hollow's tongue licked his shaft hungrily. After a while, one white hand moved to take his mouth's place as Hichigo looked up into his king's eyes, stroking him hard and fast. For a while, he was content to watch Ichigo gasp as waves of pleasure coursed through him. Pleasure _he _created. Hichigo smirked. "This time… I'm fucking you." Ichigo's eyes snapped open in surprise. 

"No way." He muttered. Hichigo tutted. 

"You said anything I wanted." He advanced on his king, pushing him backwards so that he was led down. Hichigo hovered over him, hand still working on Ichigo's member. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." He said, a truly evil grin lighting his features. Ichigo scowled, gritting his teeth. "You'll remember it more that way." His Hollow hissed, positioning his free hand in between Ichigo's legs. The red head squirmed, trying to back away. 

"Don't!" he snapped. "If you're going to fuck me, just fuck me!" An excited shiver ran down Hichigo's spine at those words, but he kept himself under control, inserting one finger slowly into Ichigo, other hand still working him. 

"Oh no. this is my night, remember?" He murmured, relishing the sight of Ichigo squirming beneath him. He carefully inserted another finger, stretching his king gently. Ichigo's eyes closed, a furious blush reaching his face. For a while, Hichigo watched his king's reactions. He was annoyed to find that no matter what he did, the red head just bit back any reaction. "Don't you dare hold back." Hichigo hissed, burying a third finger deep inside the red head. Ichigo cursed as a deep moan escaped him, and his Hollow smirked. "You sure you can give this up?" 

"Very." Ichigo snapped, glaring at the Hollow. Hichigo's eyes narrowed slightly as he removed his fingers and leaned over his king, placing a soft kiss to his lips. He seemed to be doing everything in his power to put Ichigo through as much inner turmoil as possible. Making him feel so good when he knew it was bad. 

"Relax." He muttered. Ichigo just gave him a defiant look. He entered as slowly as possible, giving Ichigo time to adjust. The urge to pound him senseless was overwhelming – he'd never imagined it'd feel this good to be inside his king. Beneath him, Ichigo was biting his lip, holding back a cry. "I said don't hold back!" Hichigo snarled, thrusting the rest of the way into Ichigo hard and fast. The red head near as damn it screamed, grabbing on to his Hollow's shoulders and digging his nails in. Hichigo shuddered. "Fuck this gentle shit." He muttered. He could have sworn he saw a grateful glimmer in his king's eyes as he started up a hard, fast rhythm. 

There was no pain for Ichigo because of his Hollow's foreplay, and the red head couldn't decide whether or not it was a good thing. All he knew was that this was the most amazing feeling in the world, even rivalling the feeling of pounding Hichigo into the ground. Each thrust was angled so it hit his prostate, and soon he was gasping in pleasure, sweating, shaking, almost begging his Hollow to move faster. 

"Oh god… more… harder… please…" Hichigo felt a shiver run down his spine at his king's words. Ichigo had completely lost himself in the moment, and to his Hollow, this was paradise. A chance to have something more than an emotionless fuck. For the first time, he could watch his king as they had sex. Before, Ichigo had always insisted on fucking him from behind – a sign that he'd never truly accepted Hichigo as a lover. But now, even if it was the last time, the Hollow could truly enjoy this. 

Hichigo sped up to a point where it hurt to thrust faster, eliciting a deep moan from his king. He couldn't take much more...the pleasure was too much… and even though he knew that after this, Ichigo would leave forever, he couldn't hold out any longer. With an almost desolate moan, he bent down and pressed a passionate kiss to his king's lips and came inside him, feeling a warm wetness between them as Ichigo followed suit. 

They were both panting hard, and for a moment, Hichigo wondered what was going to happen next. He felt a hand around his neck and his breath hitched painfully as he waited for the choking sensation that always followed – but it didn't come. Ichigo's hand closed gently around his neck and steered him slowly down for another kiss as his free hand buried itself in his Hollow's white hair. Hichigo was shocked at the tenderness of it, and couldn't help smiling into the kiss as his own hands were lost in auburn locks. 

"Are you going to say it back then?" Hichigo muttered into his king's lips. Ichigo frowned for a moment before figuring out what he meant. 

"I'm yours." Hichigo smirked, allowing Ichigo to push him gently away and get up shakily. "Only because this was your night." 

"I know." The Hollow said, watching amusedly as Ichigo put his clothes on, wincing ever so slightly. 

Without looking back, Ichigo started to walk away. He'd barely gone two steps however, when strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a kiss was pressed to his neck. Ichigo sighed, relaxing into the embrace as his Hollow held him close. He couldn't believe he'd let this happen. He'd regret this so much tomorrow… but for now, he was tired, sore, and weak – and it felt amazing. He'd never felt so completely content with the world. "So this is it then." Hichigo muttered behind him. 

"Yeah." He felt his Hollow nuzzle his neck, sending a content shiver down his spine. 

"Heh, thanks for the memories, King." The red head turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly before pulling away. 

"Yeah." And with that, he was gone. Hichigo sighed, shaking his head. 

"Damn you…" 

* * *

�

The next few days were the loneliest of Hichigo's life. Hollows weren't meant to care about emotions, and now that Ichigo had changed that, Hichigo was longing for him so much that it was agony. He could almost feel his king's skin under his fingers, his king's mouth on his shaft, the feeling of the red head pounding into him… and of course, the new sensation of what it felt like to be inside Ichigo. To be surrounded by him… to watch him pant and moan… and beg… 

But he'd kept to his word. He hadn't uttered a single word to his king. It was killing him, spending every day in this hellish prison with the rain pouring down on him and nothing but his memories to taunt him. He wondered if this rain was for him… if the sadness causing it was because Ichigo was missing him. 

He wondered if he meant any more to his king after their last encounter. 

�

Slowly a few days bled into a week, then a fortnight. After three weeks went by, Hichigo was quite sure he'd gone mad with the memories plaguing him. It wasn't in his nature to be subservient. He wanted to force Ichigo in here and make him see sense. Make him pay for forcing this unwanted emotion on him… this unrelenting need to be in the red head's presence. 

He jolted at the presence of another person, not daring to look around. Not daring to hope. He didn't move when a gentle hand closed around his throat, and dark brown eyes pierced into his own. 

"Hey." Hichigo jumped at the sound of his king's voice. A sound he hadn't heard in three weeks. Ichigo moved closer, tilting his head slightly to kiss him. Hichigo backed away, eyes widening. 

"I didn't call you." He whispered. "I didn't do anything." Ichigo frowned. The Hollow was scared. Scared he'd somehow made his king angry, and he'd come here to kill him. 

"I know." Hichigo's breath hitched as his king moved forward again and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Ichigo pulled away just enough to look into his Hollow's eyes. With their lips still touching, he muttered, "Fuck me." Hichigo blinked, pausing before a slight smirk settled on his lips. 

"So you couldn't give it up." Ichigo didn't reply. His Hollow hadn't expected him to. 

After all, Ichigo never explained anything. 

* * *

Good? Bad?  
Reviews make me happy :)


End file.
